Adam's Story
by FaithinBones
Summary: Adam has nothing but time on his hands. A little reflection while he waits.


This is my first story I've written for this fandom. I love this show and I'm still hoping that some other Network will pick it up.

I don't own 'Forever'.

Oooooooooooooooo

I died helping a friend and that friend died because he was a great man and lesser men wanted to bring him down. Lesser men always want what the greater man has and if they can't do it on their own, then taking it from the greater man will do.

Of course these lesser men did not have the courage to kill my friend in an honorable fashion. After all, they may have been killed in the process, so to make sure my friend died and they didn't, these very brave men attacked as a group. One man and his friend against the many, sixty to be precise.

Sixty noble and distinguished Senators against two men. What do you expect from politicians?

Servilius Casca struck the first blow against Caesar and that coward Marcus Brutus one of the last. As for me, well I was incidental. I was stabbed in the throat and I drowned in my own blood watching my friend brutally murdered. I died gasping and in great pain.

Except I didn't die at all.

Imagine my shock when I found myself in the Tiber. One minute I'm being trampled on as my body died and the frenzy against Caesar finished and the next I'm in the river. It was a shocking experience I can tell you. I swam for shore and once there I found that all of my clothes were gone.

I felt that the hand of Fortuna had saved me or at least I did at the time. Now I know that there are no Gods or at least not the Gods of my father. I've lived over 2000 years and so far I have changed my mind at least a thousand times about whether or not a deity exists that watches from a distance or close by. If he or she does exist then that God must have been bored one day and decided to play and I was his or her toy. I'm still a fucking toy.

The most annoying thing about my first death is I'm never mentioned in the history books. Perhaps that is for the best. What would they have written? That Caesar and a friend this and Caesar and a friend that. No, I'd rather not get mentioned at all if all I rated was no name and went down in history as just the friend.

To make a long story . . . well the hell with that, it's my story, it can be as long or as short as I want it to be.

Walking through Rome to my home, naked as the day I was born, my fellow citizens found my experience to be quite amusing and of course they had to make a myriad of comments about my lack of modesty. When I arrived home, it was to find my wife prostrate with grief. Being the good husband that I was, I tried to take her in my arms and give her the good news that I was alive after all.

Her reaction was one of pure terror. She and her maid screamed and called on Nemesis to protect them from me. There was no reasoning with them. They'd been told that I was dead and that death had been witnessed by many. Of course, my murderers had been quite embarrassed to admit to my widow that they'd lost my body, but they had assured her that I was quite dead.

Their screams filled the house and the neighbors poured into my home to see what the excitement was all about. That went well.

My best friend Felix, out of fear I suppose, ran a dagger through my heart. I can imagine the sensation that was created when my body disappeared before their eyes.

Now how that didn't make it into the history books is beyond me. Historians never mention the interesting stuff.

I've lived a long time and I have died many little deaths. Some of those deaths have been quite painful and sometimes almost painless, but I have never found that permanent sleep.

I've tried for centuries to find out why I am the way I am and I have come up with many theories all frustratingly unprovable. The fact that humanity had one man amongst them that was immortal and they didn't know it has been a source of amusement and irritation to me for many centuries. What does someone do for two thousand years?

Mostly you fight extreme boredom.

When I heard that there was a possibility that there was another like me, well let's say I hadn't been that excited in centuries. I'm a voracious reader and I have always looked for clues that I wasn't alone on this weary trek through time.

I was quite fascinated when I found Henry Morgan. He's a mere babe when it comes to age, but still, he's immortal like me and I thought he would be of invaluable use in my search for a way to end my life. It has grown quite tedious and I thought it might be nice to have the option to finally leave this mortal coil when I chose to do so.

I tried various experiments using Henry as my test subject. They were all quite interesting experiments and the results weren't always what I had expected them to be. Suddenly, my life wasn't as laborious as I thought. I had found a playmate and even though Henry didn't want to play with me, I insisted.

Perhaps, it would have been wiser to have let the man flounder through history unimpeded.

Fate is fickle at best. Here I am, lying in a hospital bed neither dead or alive. Henry feared me and what I was capable of. He probably should be. Because of that fear he found a way to neutralize me. It was genius actually. I forgot he was a doctor, well, let me be brutally honest, I didn't care and I should have.

Now I lay here in a hospital bed, a breathing tube down my throat and waiting to die the little death so that I can escape the prison my body has become. Sooner or later, I will "die" and when I do, Henry Morgan will find out just what it means to piss off a very old man.

Oooooooooooooooo

I'd appreciate it if you would let me know if you liked this story. Thank you.


End file.
